1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electric cable swivel assemblies and related fabrication methods, and more particularly, to electric cable swivel assemblies configured to reduce entanglement of swimming pool cleaner power/communication cables, and related fabrication methods.
2. Background Art
In general, swimming pool cleaners are known. For example, robotic swimming pool cleaners are generally designed to move along the swimming pool floor and/or walls to clean the surfaces (e.g., from debris, sediment, and the like).
The motion of robotic swimming pool cleaners can be preprogrammed or random motion, or combinations thereof. This may permit a user to activate the swimming pool cleaner and leave it unattended to clean the swimming pool, sometimes without the need for user interaction and/or supervision.
In a swimming pool cleaner of the electrical variety, electrical power is typically provided to the robotic swimming pool cleaner through a power/communication cable extending from the swimming pool cleaner and connecting to a power/communication source in the periphery of the swimming pool. The preprogrammed and/or random motion of swimming pool cleaners with the power cabling associated therewith can create difficulties with respect to power cable entanglement. For example, as the swimming pool cleaner moves along the floor/walls of the swimming pool, the power cables implemented can become twisted/entangled with other power cables, structures around the periphery of the swimming pool, and/or the swimming pool cleaner, thus limiting the motion of the swimming pool cleaner. Moreover, power cable entanglement can create a need for user interaction and/or supervision to ensure that the swimming pool cleaner moves freely along the surface areas of the swimming pool.
Thus, an interest exists for improved electric cable swivel assemblies for reducing entanglement of swimming pool cleaner power cables, and related fabrication methods. These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the assemblies, systems and methods of the present disclosure.